


Día 1: Plátanos

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (Español) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Dan y Phil están de vacaciones y salen a hacer hiking. Por supuesto, Dan no es muy fanático del ejercicio y prefiere ir a hacer otras cosas.





	Día 1: Plátanos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1: Comiendo plátanos
> 
> Inspirado en el challenge creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/

—¿Seguro que no quieres uno?

Dan estaba sentado en una roca, listo para sacar lo que había traído para comer.

—Sí. No tengo hambre.

—Tú te lo pierdes. 

Y es que, esa mañana en el hotel, Dan había planeado la merienda de ese día con extremo cuidado. Es decir: con segundas intenciones. Que no se malentienda, realmente no esperaba que Phil fuera a hacer algo al respecto, solo quería dejar muy claro su propósito. Y si de casualidad Phil estaba de acuerdo, pues él no se quejaría.

Agarró su mochila para sacar lo que había elegido como alimento para ese día. Una fruta interesante, algunos dirían. Su mirada fue al encuentro de la de Phil, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de pelar la fruta. A este punto, Phil estaba intrigado por lo que su novio trataba de lograr. Tan pronto como Dan empezó a lamer el plátano desde la mitad hasta la punta, la intriga de Phil se convirtió en entretenimiento, y probablemente en algo más.

Phil rodó los ojos y se paró rendido.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. Sí quiero uno. ¿Satisfecho?

—No —respondió Dan, sonriendo de lado—, pero lo estaré.

Y entonces regresaron al hotel.


End file.
